dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Skree
__NOEDITSECTION__ Subject 9176, aka Skree, is a part of Project Amalgam, property of Wolfy Mesmer.Do not view this page without explicit permission.Doing so will result in severe punishment. 'P H E N O T Y P E' Subject 9176 body strongly resembles that of a velociraptor, although she is not very bipedal.Covered in thin, silky, silver-grey fur,9176 appears harmless, even cute at first glance(However,she is not).There is a large crest of feathers along the top and back of her head.These feathers are a teal-green color, though where they connect to the head they fade to darker blue.Her large, angular eyes are deep sky blue with a light purple ring around a snake-like slit pupil.At the tip of her elbows she has a tuft of fur with colors matching those of her feathery crest,as well as a tuft of feathers on the end of her tail. 'B E H A V I O R' Subject 9176 seems to be playful, almost teasing.She will engage with the scientists and other subjects,enjoying a game of fetch(she will chase after anything you throw, but her favorite is crinkled up paper).However, this playful attire does not last long, and she will soon switch into a more aggressive mood.If you bother her to much(excessive petting, loud noises, if she's in a bad mood that day),she will launch herself at you and use her claws and teeth to tear at the flesh of her target/victims face. 'A B I L I T I E S' Skree was designed to be speedy, sneaky, and flexible. So far, here's what we've recorded of her abilities. *''Speed:'' 9176 is not insanely fast, though she can easily out-pace most humans. 7/10 *''Strength:'' Is not very strong physically, relying more on stealth and wit. 3/10 *''Stealth:'' Is very stealthy, due to her light build and cat-like grace. 9/10 *''Flexibility:'' Very flexible, has been seen sitting with her head turned further than backwards,she loves to fold in half backwards to sleep. 10/10 *''Intelligence:'' 9176 is known to be quite clever, almost matching that of a human. 8/10 *''Communication'' While she cannot speak English, nor understand very much of it, she does understand tone and facial expression very well.Skree communicates with high-pitched chirps, and will occasionally let out a high laugh, her most human sounding noise, thou it's said to be quite unnerving.7/10 'B I O G R A P H Y' 9176 was created by Scientist ██████ ███████, on the day of ████████ ██, ████.The intent was to make something small, fast, and sneaky.Well, we mostly got what they wanted.9176 is larger than anticipated,and more playful we they would've wanted. Ether way,9176 is more-or-less the way we planed on designing her. 'C R E A T I O N' 9176 has a base DNA of a velociraptor, meaning she was hatched from an egg.The Scientist created a plaster egg, then filling it with the little velociraptor DNA he could get his hands on,and added it to the egg.Little by little, he kept adding in different DNA, first snake,then cat.Harpy Eagle was the last DNA to go in, and he added it in hopes of giving 9176 wings. Sadly, this did not work.Scientist ██████ ███████,along with a few lab workers where there for the hatching.When 9176 first broke through the egg, we where amazed, if only by how insanely loud 9176 was.She instantly started shrieking at the workers,giving her the name Skree.She soon quieted down though, ether because she no longer felt threatened, or because her throat got sore. '''I N C I D E N T S wip 'I N T E R A C T I O N S' wip? 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' oof 'B A S I C - I N F O R M A T I O N' *'.' *'.' *'.' *'.' *'.' 'P H O T O G R A P H Y' Skree-Subject_-9176.png|Skree,drawn by one of the lab workers Skree-Refrance-Photo.jpeg|Skree Reference Skree-Photo.jpeg|By another lab worker Skree-Skeleton-ref.jpeg|A sketch of Skree's skeletal design, by ██████ ███████ Category:Project Amalgam Subjects Category:Velociraptors Category:Snakes Category:Domestic Cats Category:Harpy Eagles Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Scienceborn Category:Work In Progress Category:Content: Ahill2208 Category:Content:Wolfy Mesmer